No sarcasm needed
by randomstrangechild
Summary: A Bernard/OC oneshot.


Brilliant! Dad just had to bring me _here. _That idiotic, foolish, sad excuse for a father, realized that he was not fit to look after anyone but himself, so he sent me to the coldest place on the earth, the NORTH POLE! Can you believe it? I go from living in sunny Florida with my mum, to freezing my butt off in the North Pole with a bunch of little people. I start smacking my head against the back of my chair as I listen to the moron talking with Santa. "Santa, she needs somewhere to stay, can she please stay here? She's got nowhere else to go." Nowhere else to go my butt, I could've just stayed home, like a normal child. But that's what you get for being the child of a legendary and a normal human. I had to leave because I am developing my 'powers'. It's not my fault I almost caused a blizzard in the middle of July. I hear Santa murmur an agreement to my residing here and inwardly groan, this is going to be exciting (note my sarcasm). Santa and Jack Frost, my father, exit Santa's office and nod a goodbye to each other. Dad walks up to me and kneels beside me, "be good Taylor, Santa and the elves will teach you what you need to know." He gives me a hug. "I'll miss you, bye." I glare at him in response and with a sigh, he leaves. "Okay Taylor, I would show you around, but I have my work cut out for me, my head elf, Bernard, will be here in just a minute to take you to your room and show you around the workshop." Santa smiles warmly. The doors open to reveal a rather tall, handsome looking elf. "And here he is now, goodbye Taylor." I wave. "Well, you must be Taylor," the elf smiles. "And you must be Bernard," I smile back. He holds his hand out for me and I grasp it tightly and clumsily stand from the chair.

~~~~FF tour~~~~

"And here is your bedroom," Bernard says, finishing up the tour. "Anything else you need?" I shake my head smiling. "Nope, I'm all good." He grins. "Well I'll be here at 7 to pick you up for breakfast, and then I'll show you to where you'll be working, you'll be my assistant." I smile as he turns to leave. I close the door and sigh, this is going to be excellent, no sarcasm intended.

Morning comes quickly, too quickly for my liking. My alarm clock wakes me from my amazing dream about Bernard. Wait, I met him a day ago and I'm already falling for him? It must be some weird Legendary-person thing. Once I am finished getting ready, I notice that it's 6:55, so I settle down to read a book. My reading is interrupted by a knocking at the door; I take a look at the clock and realized it was exactly 7:00, not 6:59 or 7:01, but 7 on the dot. Punctual, I like that. I open the door to reveal a, rather handsome looking, Bernard, with a smile on his face. "Are you ready, Taylor?" He asks me with a lopsided grin on his face. I return the expression, "defiantly, Bernard." He pulls me through the labyrinth of countless workshops, and we end up in a kitchen-style room with elves buzzing about. We sit down at a table and begin to talk, him asking me questions about myself, and me answering him. After about 15 minutes, at 7:30, we leave the kitchen and head to his office. Once we arrive I notice two identical desks facing each other with identical chairs placed at the desks. "I didn't know what you would like, so I just got the same desk and chair as mine." I smile, "no, I really like it, nice choice." At this his ears go red and a light blush forms on his cheeks.

We work for the rest of the day, stealing glances at each other, and then blushing when the other sees. Finally, the clock beeps, signalling knock-off time, 8pm. I continue my work, as I am EXTREEMLY busy, I don't understand how Bernard copes with all this work. My thoughts are interrupted by a hand close to my face; I glance up to see Bernard, staring at me expectantly. I take his hand and he leads me out the door. Once we reach the door to my room, Bernard looks down, his ears going bright red again, "thank-you for helping me, it was great." I smile and give him a peck on the check. His head shoots up in confusion. Now it's my turn to get embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just that I…" "Really like you?" He cuts me off. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" He smiles and nods once. "I'm guessing that it's against the rules. He nods again, taking a step closer to me. "But, I think I'll make an exception." I look into his eyes, having my lips greeted by his, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, locking me in his sweet, tender embrace. This was going to be excellent, no sarcasm needed.


End file.
